El Lobo y la Flor de Luna
by Akira.A
Summary: -¿Conoces la leyenda de El lobo y la Flor de Luna? La miré fijamente perdiéndome en su mirada… la leyenda se repetía. El Lobo se enamoraba nuevamente, por toda la eternidad de la más hermosa flor de luna...


Bueno como ya le he dedicado un one-shot a James con Red Roses y uno a Sirius con lapislázuli no podía dejar olvidado a nuestro adorado lobito Remus, así que este va para él y para todos los que gusten al igual que yo de este personaje.

La canción que entre párrafos se titula Need to be next to you y es de Leigh Nash, es una canción que en mi opinión es muy bonita y que queda muy bien para acompañar la historia mientras leen

Ahora si, los dejo para que lean. Ojala y lo disfruten…

Ah! y por fis como siempre se agradecen sus comentarios y opiniones

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El Lobo y la Flor de Luna**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mis ojos dorados miraban con detenimiento la puerta por donde minutos antes ella había salido, con frustración me llevé una mano al rostro. Mi mente repasaba una y otra vez cada palabra de la conversación que había tenido con ella hacía ya unas cuantas horas atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Been running from this feeling for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't need it  
Pretending I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al entrar, el sol bañaba de rayos rojizos y naranja toda la habitación y con ella a la persona que en esos momentos miraba distraídamente el atardecer por la ventana, mi corazón dio un vuelco al comprobar que era ella, la que estaba allí sentada. Al oír el ruido de la puerta al abrirse su mirada inevitablemente se topo con la mía.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que estuvieras aquí, bueno yo mejor me voy.

-Remus, se puede saber porque de un tiempo para acá huyes de mí-mis pies se quedaron estáticos antes de que pudieran dar un sólo paso hacia la salida, era cierto, en los últimos días había estado evitándola ¿por qué? Porque luego de descubrir que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, me había entrado el miedo, el miedo al rechazo, a que ella en algún momento se enterara de lo que yo era y me rechazara, por eso era que había preferido huir de mis sentimientos

- No sé de que hablas – pude ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro y quise golpearme a mi mismo por tratarla de ese modo. Con una fluidez propia de una bailarina se puso en pie y en segundos se situó a mi lado.

-¿Cuándo será que piensas sincerarte conmigo?

-Yo…-no podía, el miedo era más fuerte –

-No me vayas a salir con otra estúpida excusa por favor, me dije a mi misma que esperaría, que sería capaz de esperarte todo lo que fuera necesario pero, ya no estoy tan segura de poder lograrlo Remus.-quise detenerla, obligarla a quedarse a mí lado, pero no pude. Solamente pude verle partir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

But I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath of you  
Oh I, oh I

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El golpeteo de alguien llamando la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos y por unos segundos pensé, que la persona que entraba otra vez a la estancia era ella, más como era lógico de suponerse, no fue así.

-Ah, hola Lily.-la muchacha pelirroja me miró extrañada

-¿Ah, hola Lily? Que sucede Remus nunca antes me habías saludado como si fuera un fastidio-sonreí levemente, mis problemas no eran culpa de la chica que estaba en frente mío.

-Lo lamento Lil, no quise hablarte así es sólo que tengo algunos cuantos problemas en la cabeza en estos momentos, eso es todo. ¿Y James? ¿No andaba contigo?

-Cierto James andaba conmigo antes de que me obligara a venir a hablarte. Supuestamente tú amigo sospecha que los problemas que rondan por tú cabeza podrían ser en realidad un problema de faldas. Y según él, quién mejor que una mujer para ayudar en este campo ¿no?- sonreí ante las ocurrencias de mí mejor amigo y el tono irónico de su novia.

-Si, cierto.

-Entonces, ¿es por una chica que andas así Remus?.-solamente pude asentir con la cabeza-

-Y esa chica por casualidad no será Seline Defrouw – no pude mas que mostrarme asombrado

-Y esas ¿son también sospechas de mí amigo?

-No, en realidad son mías, pero cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso, si ¡parecías su satélite! – La risa de ella me llenó los oídos, para apagarse – excepto de un tiempo para acá en el que ya no los veo juntos. –Por supuesto, en ese tiempo él no sabía que su lado lobuno había sido el primero en reconocer a su pareja además que para cuando se entero de esto, él ya estaba enamorado de ella y hablando de su lado lobuno, su problema radicaba en su lado lobuno, en el hecho de que él era un licántropo.

-Que sucedió entre ustedes, ¿hay algún problema con ella?

-No, el problema soy yo. Mi problema es como diría Sirius, mi yo peludo.

-Remus…tienes miedo al rechazo, pero no deberías que mejor ejemplo de ello que nosotros tus amigos. Acaso ¿no fue lo mismo con nosotros? y ninguno te rechazo.

-Si Lil pero sabes que la mayoría no tiene la mente tan abierta como ustedes cuatro, la inmensa mayoría teme a los hombres lobos.

-Si piensas que con ella va a ser lo mismo es entonces, porque no le tienes la suficiente confianza. Sólo te doy un consejo como amiga, si de verdad la amas no sigas haciéndola esperar, porque me temo que ninguna persona te va a poder esperar toda la vida. Date una oportunidad, dense ambos una oportunidad. No vaya a ser que por tu inseguridad la pierdas. –las palabras de mi amiga se me clavaron- ¿Perderla? No, eso era inimaginable para él, él lo único que quería era estar siempre a su lado, mirarla por el resto de su vida desde que amaneciera hasta que se pusiera el sol, ella formaba parte de su vida y no imaginaba vida alguna si ella no estaba.

- Gracias por todo Lily. Hay algo que tengo que hacer.

-¡Así se habla lobito! Vaya por su chica. Mira que te ha hablado la voz de la experiencia.

-¡Cierto! – Salí disparado, ahora sólo debía encontrarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I need to know I can see you smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you, oh I  
I need to be next to you  
Need to be next to you

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaban y él no había podido hablar con ella, ahora era ella la que lo esquivaba a él.

Estaba desesperándose porque las palabras que su amiga pelirroja le había dicho se comenzaban a hacerse realidad ¿y si por su culpa la perdía?

No podía imaginarlo, solo llevaba pocos días sin verla y ya comenzaba a volverse loco, ¡maldición! como la necesitaba.

Mi mano se estrelló contra el cristal de la ventana, incline mi rostro desesperanzado y en eso la ví.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Right here with you is right where I belong  
I lose my mind if I can't see you  
Without you there's nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't make it if you're not there  
I can't fight what I feel any more

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allí debajo de una semi luna caminando sobre la superficie del agua del lago se encontraba la chica más hermosa que mis ojos hubiesen visto, mí chica.

Nuevamente salí corriendo por los pasillos y jardines del castillo para darle alcance.

Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde ella estaba me detuve, realmente se veía preciosa bajo la luz de la luna, mi corazón se aceleró y todos los sentimientos que su ausencia me había provocado se acumularon. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, era ahora o nunca después de todo mi lugar se encontraba en donde estuviera ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cause I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath of you  
Oh I, oh I

I need to have your arms next to mine for all the time  
Holding for all my life  
I need to be next to you  
I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mí irrupción en el lugar hizo que se diera cuenta de mí presencia y de que el hechizo que le permitía mantenerse de pie en la superficie se rompiera. Ella cayó inevitablemente al agua. Aun así empapada y sonrojada se veía hermosa.

-Remus, no te acerques- con paso lento me fui acercando, pronto mis jeans estuvieron empapados de agua.

-Remus, por favor me lo estas poniendo muy difícil, se supone que no debo acercarme a ti…yo…-no la escuché a pesar de ver la súplica en sus ojos, sólo faltaban escasos centímetros para estar frente a frente.

-¡Remus! –no espere a llegarle, de un tirón tome su mano y la acerqué a mí cuerpo, hundí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y respire su aroma, se sentía tan bien el poder tenerla en mis brazos…

-Lo lamento…-me separé un instante para ver sus ojos confundidos. Es tiempo de que te cuente todo. Bueno…-me llevé una mano detrás de la nuca y ahora ¿cómo se lo lanzaba? Directo, algo como Soy un hombre lobo ¿puedes creerlo? No. Aunque… a ella siempre le habían gustado los cuentos, un flash de cuando era pequeño me vino a la mente. Sí tal vez eso serviría…

- Sabes, una vez cuando estaba merodeando con los chicos por la biblioteca encontré sin que ellos supieran un libro muy curioso que relataba una leyenda, ésta se llamaba, El lobo y la Flor de Luna, en ella un humano que podía transformarse en lobo caía enamorado de una hermosa flor que danzaba todas las noches bajo la luna …yo lo que quiero decir con esto es que mí secreto, lo que no te he querido decir, tiene que ver con la similitud que tengo con el protagonista de la obra pues yo soy…

-Tú eres como aquel maravilloso humano que cada luna llena se convierte en lobo, lo sé Remus.

-¿Cómo? Todo éste tiempo ¿tú sabías? Acaso, ¿no me tienes miedo?-en los labios de ella se formo la mas dulce y hermosa sonrisa que pudiese haber visto jamás.

-No lobo tonto, todo lo contrario yo siempre quise ser la flor que robase tú corazón. Pero lo que me dolía era que no pudieses confiar totalmente en mí. De que ni siquiera pudieras darte cuenta de lo que yo sentía.

Mi corazón dio una sacudida de felicidad, la estreché contra mí cuerpo y mis dedos se mezclaron en su cabello.

-Hace mucho que tú robaste mi corazón sin siquiera haberte dado cuenta –la miré fijamente perdiéndome en su mirada, me acerqué lentamente y tomé sus labios, los saboreé despacio recorriéndolos, grabándolos en mí, ella entreabrió su boca y me dejó explorarla, con deleite ambos nos entregamos a un beso que nos convertía en uno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I need to know I can see you smile this morning  
Look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you, oh I  
I need to be next to you  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así, el Lobo se enamoró por toda la eternidad de la más hermosa flor de luna…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Need to be, need to be next to you  
Share every breath of you  
I need to feel you in my arms,  
I need to be next to you

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
